gormitifandomcom-20200223-history
US Toyline
Mini Figures Gormiti was released by Playmates Toys in the United States starting in December 2008 with an official release window of Spring 2009. Each figure has a random number between 1 and 9 printed on the bottom of the foot. This number is used in the game play aspect of line. Each figure is packaged with a playing card that has a fixed number for that character printed on it along with other information about the character. The game is a matter of setting your figures opposite of an opponent’s figures, then adding the number from the foot to the number on the card. The higher number trumps the opponent knocking out his character. After battling the individual figures down the row of figures, the player left with the most characters standing is the winner. The official website, www.gormiticlub.com, allows for the entry of a code located on the playing card to unlock web content like screensavers and graphics. US Gormiti Series 1 consists of 42 characters from the Italian Series Energheia, with an additional 30 characters from the Series Final Evolution, cast in a translucent colored plastic with alternate paint scheme. The figures have three paint color applications over a solid colored plastic base. All 6 original Tribes are available, however the Volcano Tribe Lava figures are only available in the 5 figure starter set. Due to the number of figures in the starter, two figures, The Mastadontic and The Multiform Anonymous, are currently unavailable. *Two packs - blister card of 2 figures, 1 Energheia and one Final Evolution version, however both figures include standard series 1 trading cards (no cards with matching Final Evolution repaint colors have been reported). *Four packs - blister card of 1 Lord and 1 figure from the Lord's tribe, and 2 figures from another tribe. *Starter Set - boxed set of 5 exclusive Volcano Tribe Lava figures, including Lavion, with a DVD and a comic. US Gormiti Series 2 consists in 35 characters from the Italian Series 2. The figures have three paint color applications over a solid colored plastic base. All 5 original Tribes are available. Many though that 5 of the 35 characters (one for a tribe) are available only on Gormiti's Magic Egg, an egg opened by water that hides a rare Gormiti figure; however, they are now offered in two pack sets that include an atomic character as well. *Four packs - 1 Lord and 3 normal figures. *Two packs - 2 normal figures, one of which is an atomic figure. *Starter set of five Exclusive Tribe Lords figures. - Includes Humongous (lord of earth), Barbataus (lord of forest), Carrapax (lord of sea), Helios (lord of air) and Deepdownfear (lord of volcano). *Starter set of six Earth Tribe figures. - Includes all Earth Tribe characters except Eartheater (available in Gormiti's Magic Egg or within a Two pack or Four pack set). *Gormiti's Magic Egg - Includes 5 characters (one for each tribe): Yellow Magic Egg = Eartheater (earth), Green Magic Egg = Patient Motionless (forest), Blue Magic Egg = Turtle (sea), Blue Sky Magic Egg = Whirlwing (air), Red Magic Egg = Bombos (volcano). Category:Toys